


"Mouse..Why?"

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unit has had a bunch if their personal files, along with CI, and a lot more police information has been stolen,the unit tracks leads down to stop the files from getting delivered into the wrong hands. Meanwhile a victim shows up, making it much more important that they solve the case.<br/>Mouse has a lot on his shoulders, so he calls in some help from a old "friend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just get it done.

***Present Day***  
Mouse quickly ran and grabbed a sniper rifle from the back of Ruzek's truck, went and sat it up on top of the buildings roof that he was the closest to. He looked through the viewer and saw that Jay still had the gun to his head. Mouse waited until he was sure that there was no other way, he gave Adam a chance to talk him down before he acted.  
"Rhett, you don't want to do this. You know if you hurt him, you aren't leaving that spot, you'll be dead in the next second." Adam Ruzek called out to him, holding his gun out at Rhett. "If you want to live through this, let him go now."  
"Why should I? He played me, him and his friend."  
"Put the gun down Rhett." Adam shouted. "You don't want to do this."  
"I won't. I don't care anymore, I'm done. My plans failed, I failed. Why should I care about this traitor?" Rhett shouted back, moving the gun closer to Jays head to the point it was making contact.  
"RHETT, PUT THE GUN DOWN." Adam yelled. "You don't want to do this." 

Three days before:  
"We need to cancel that list before it gets into the wrong hands. We know how it's going to, Mouse can you cancel that attachments from here?" Sergeant Hank Voight asked, sitting up against Antonio Dawson's desk. Looking over at Mouse, tapping his pen against his leg, waiting for Mouse to reply to him.  
Mouse looked up from the computer screens, and shock his head. "No Sergeant, I tried. There is a firewall keeping me from canceling it from being sent. It's a hell of a firewall." He spun around I'm his chair to look at everyone, he popped his neck as he stood up.  
"What do we do then?" Jay Halstead asked his friend, sitting against Mouse's desk. He was looking down at him. "Where do we go from here?"  
"The only option I see left is finding the persons IP address and stopping it from sending from the persons computer systems, but finding the IP address is harder then you all think. It will take a little more time, but I could call in some help.. I um I know a..." Mouse said looking at Jay as he answered.  
"We can't have that list getting into the hands of criminals, do what ever you have to do get it done." Sergeant Voight nodded. "Just get it done. Get our files back."  
"Will do sir." Mouse nodded, sitting back down in his computer chair and slid over towards his desk and started searching for the IP address of the person that was sending the list over.  
"While Mouse finds the IP address, the rest of you need to figure out how they got they got in our home and took our files. THEY CAME IN OUR HOUSE, STOLE OUR PERSONAL FILES, CI FILES, FILES ON EVERYTHING, RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES." Sergeant Voight shouted. "Find these people. They aren't getting away with this."  
"Serge, we looked at our security footage, the man was wearing a mask, gloves. He knew what he was doing." Adam Ruzek calling from his desk.  
"We need to find something. He isn't getting away with this." Sergeant Voight said. "Find us something.."  
"Hey.." Jay looked down at Mouse, whispering. "Whose this person you know?"  
"Uh.."  
"Lindsay and Halstead, go talk to Isabella Fraye. See if she can remember anything about that night, if she can remember how her attacker looked, the license plate. Anything she can remember." Sergeant Voight demanded. "Just tread carefully, we all know she's been through a lot."  
"Yeah, we got this." Erin Lindsay nodded, standing up and made her way over to Jay, whom was still sitting on Mouse's desk.  
"You got off lucky for now. This conversation isn't over." Jay whispered to Mouse, as he stood up and went over to Erin.  
"Ready?" Erin asked softly, before walking down the stations steps.  
"Yea, you?" Jay nodded.  
"As ready as you can be, I guess." Erin nodded and followed him down the stairs and through the electronic gate. "Let's go, I'm driving."  
"Nothing new..."  
Erin chuckled as they walked out of the door onto the sidewalk. "Maybe one day."  
"Oh yes definitely." Jay tried not to grin but failed, he couldn't keep from smiling at Erin, just they way she was smiling, the way her eyes glowed, how she totally lit up; made it literally impossible for him to not smile. Jay hoped she realized he was referring too that night they went to get a drink after bailing on Erin's school reunion. He still remembered and thought about that often.  
"Oh shut up!" Erin laughed, sliding into the drivers seat in her car. She remembered it as well, but she didn't say anything referencing that night.  
Jay chuckled, as he put the self belt around him.


	2. "We'll catch him, I promise."

***At the Hospital***  
"Jay." Natalie spoke walking over to them. "Erin."   
"Hey Nat." Jay smiled standing in front of her. "How's Isabella doing?"   
"She's traumatized from the event. She is healing quickly though, she didn't have eternal bleeding like we thought. She has three fractured ribs, as well as her spine, she won't be able to walk again sadly." Natalie explained to them. "There was evidence of sexual assault, the attacker kindly left some... DNA evidence behind."   
"God, it wasn't enough to run her down with his car, but he has to rape her.." Erin spoke grinding her teeth together angrily. "Son of a bitch."  
"She's in treatment two, she is extremely weak and torn up, she's very broken up, which is very understandable but she is well enough to talk with you now."   
"Poor girl." Erin sighed looking down at the ground, trying to hold it together. "Did she ever tell you how old she is?"   
"19." Natalie spoke softly, after clearing her throat. "I'll take you to her room."   
"Thank you Natalie." Erin smiled softly.   
"Yeah, don't mention it." Natalie nodded leading them towards the hallway. "Jay, Will wanted to see you for a second, he figured you would stop by to talk to Isabella."   
"What about?" Jay asked, walking next to her and Erin.   
"I'm not sure, but it seemed to be important."   
"Alright, I'll find him later." Jay said, stopping so Nat could open the door to the treatment room.   
"Isabella, there are two detectives here to talk to you about the accident." Natalie spoke softly walking over to her bed slowly.   
"Accident... It was no accident, he meant to hit me, he even stopped and got out then raped me... This was no accident, he meant to do it, it was on purpose.." Isabella spat, tearing streaming down her face. "He hurt me.. I won't ever be able to walk again, that's what Dr Halstead said. I am a dancer, I won't ever be able to dance again.."   
"I'm so sorry sweetie." Natalie spoke, looking down at her sadly.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Isabella said, looking at Natalie. "I know you are only trying to help me."   
"That's okay Isabella, you have been through a lot. It's okay." Natalie smiled, placing her hand on top of hers.   
"Hi Isabella, I'm detective Erin Lindsay, and this is my partner Detective Jay Halstead." Erin spoke softly as she entered the room more. "Is it alright if we ask you a couple questions?"   
"Jay Halstead." Isabella mumbled. "My doctors last name is Halstead too.."   
"He's my brother." Jay smiled walking up to her bed. "I'm sorry you went though all of this, then ended up getting stuck with him as your doctor."   
Isabella giggled. "He's quite weird and funny, but intelligent." She spoke softly. "Are you guys going to find the man that did this to me?"   
"Yes, we are going to do everything we can." Jay nodded. "We'll get him."   
"Would you like me to stay?" Natalie asked, she was smiling from their comments about Will.   
"I'm okay, thank you." Isabella smiled, tears formed in her eyes.   
"Okay, you have a button on the side of the bed, it will page Doctor Halstead, or me." Natalie spoke as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "So what did you want to ask me detectives?"  
"I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this Isabella. Is there anyone we can call, any family or friends?" Erin asked, standing next to the bed beside Jay.   
"Doctor Halstead already contacted my boyfriend, he is out of state though."   
"Any parents?"  
"I don't have a good relationship with my parents." Isabella spoke sadly. "Is there any way I could get access to a computer at some point, I would like to Skype with my dance team, they are in Los Vegas at a dance competition.."   
"Yes, we will get you one as soon as possible." Erin spoke. "Can you tell me what the man looked like? Any details could help, the way he smelt, a certain thing he say, anything could help."   
"I can't really remember much of what he looked like, I remember a tattoo on his left shoulder, it was like a shark in a tank or something like that. I remember smelling like washing detergent or like fresh clean cotton." Isabella spoke. "I was crossing the street, carefully, I waited for the pedestrian sign crossing to turn, I looked over each ways, but his truck came out from no where. He um, the truck struck me, I flew a couple feet, I remember every bone in my body, throbbing." Tears streaming down her face, her voice got coughed up, she was struggling.   
"It's okay, take your time." Erin spoke, sitting down next to her bed. "Take a moment and breathe, it's okay don't rush yourself."   
Isabella nodded, she slowly gathered her breathe and voice then continued. "He pulled to a stop, and jumped out. He came over to me, he pulled up my dress and, and he raped me..." Starting to shake as the pictures popped into her head. "After he was finished he kicked me in the face, he said "sweet times bitch." Jumped back in his truck and drove off. Later a biker found me, he called an ambulance. I was laying in the middle of the street crying my eyes out. I was unable to move, I tried to fight the guy off but I couldn't move my body."   
"Shhh, it's okay. You are safe now honey." Erin said, struggled with her words as well. "Thank you, you gave us a lot more then we had before. We are going to catch the son of a bitch that did this too you, I swear I will do everything in my power until he is either locked up or dead."   
"Thank you detective." Isabella held tightly onto Erin's hand.. "I'm trying to stay strong but it's super hard, but it's worth the fight."   
"You are so strong Isabella. It will eventually get a little easier each day." Erin smiled. "You are honestly one of the strongest people I've met, what you survived through."   
"What if I can't though?"   
"Isabella, you survived the attack, you can survive the recovery." Erin said. "You can do it Isabella, I know you can. I'm going to be with you every step of the way, okay?"   
"Thank you.. I hope you are right." Isabella smiled. " I'm surely going to try."   
A nurse walked into the door. "Excuse me, miss Isabella should be getting some rest." The nurse said, walking over to her and checking Isabella medical system screens, looking at her heart and blood pressures.   
"Alright, we'll let you get some rest." Erin stood up. "We will catch him."   
"Thank you detectives, good luck!" Isabella closed her eyes, as Erin and Jay walked out of the room and closed the door softly so it didn't slam.  
"You good?" Jay asked Erin, playing his hand on her shoulder lightly.   
"We have to catch that son of a bitch."   
"I know, we will, we will." Jay nodded, walking with her down the hall.


	3. Delta.

"You good?" Jay asked Erin, playing his hand on her shoulder lightly.   
"We have to catch that son of a bitch."   
"I know, we will, we will." Jay nodded, walking with her down the hall.   
"You were supposed to find your brother after." Erin reminded him.   
"Yeah, I'll catch up with you." Jay nodded and quickly walked over to Maggie to ask where Will was.   
"I'll go get us some coffee." Erin called after him just before he got to Maggie.   
"Detective Jay Halstead brother, what can I do for you?" Maggie asked, looking up at him from the front desk.  
"Hey Maggie, I'm looking for Will." Jay grinned, leaning against the desk looking down at her.   
"Mostly likely if he isn't with a patient, he's with Natalie, but you didn't hear it from me." Maggie smirked, continuing to type on her computers key board. "Would you like me to page him?"   
"Yeah he won't stop talking about her." Jay grinned. "I'm sure I can find him around somewhere."   
"I'll just page him for you." Maggie spoke, sending Will an alert on his pager. "So your partner, how's that going?"   
"Huh?" Jay raised his eye brows, taken completely off guard by her question. "What do you mean?"   
"Uhuh, I am not blind, nor is everyone that knows you both, plus there's Will.." Maggie smiled.  
"I'll be on my way now, good seeing you Maggie, I think." Jay winked as he walked away from the desk towards the hall.  
"Hey hey hey, get your little bum back over here." Maggie stood up and pointed at him, Jay slowly stopped and turned around to face Maggie again, he turned his head to the side.   
"Yes?" He asked smoothly with a cheeky grin.  
"Will is on his way down." Maggie smiled and turned her head to the side, she pointed to where Will was coming from.   
"Thank you.." Jay awkwardly nodded and back up before heading over to meet with his brother.   
"You treat Erin good, or I'll kick your..."  
"Partners, just partners!" Jay quickly spoke over her loudly, earning a weird smirk from Will.   
"Mmmhmm."   
Will raised his eyebrows at Jay when he got to him, with a grin.   
"Shut up." Jay mumbled, walking next to him. "Natalie said you were expecting me."  
"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it right now. I know your on the clock. We can talk later." Will awkwardly said.   
"What is it Will?" Jay asked, his smile faded. "Nat said it was important. I have time."  
"Nah, it's nothing." Will mumbled, he patted Jay's back as he walked away.   
"Will." Jay raised his hands as he watched his brother walk down the hallway towards the elevator. He had no clue what that was about, he had to worry about it later. He walked over towards the door, saw Erin leaning against the wall with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Hey, everything okay?" Erin asked, her raspy voice filled the area.   
"Yea, yea." Jay mumbled as he stood next to her. "Let's go."   
"Alright." Erin nodded, handing him a coffee as they walked out of the hospitals doors side by side. "Jay, when we find that piece of scum that hurt Isabella, don't leave me alone with him."   
"Don't worry, I've got you." Jay nodded as they got into Erin's car.   
"Because I will k.."  
"I got you." Jay whispered to her softly.   
Erin nodded at him before driving off. "Okay." She whispered mainly to herself but Jay had heard.

***Back at the station***  
Erin and Jay walked through the gate and up the stairs, Mouse, Ruzek and Atwater were the only ones still there.   
"Where are Alvin and Antonio?" Erin asked looking around.   
"They went to pick up a witness that may of saw Isabella's attack." Adam explained, as he turned to face them. "How is Isabella?"   
"She's holding in there, she'll never be able to walk again, she was a dancer. It wasn't enough that he ruined her career and joy, he had to rape her.." Erin spat. "She was only 19.."  
"Damn.. We gotha get this guy." Kevin said, slamming one of this desk drawers shut.  
"Mouse, are we any closer to stopping the files from being sent?" Jay asked his best friend. "Whose your contact?"   
"I'm still working on the firewalls, I've managed to bypass one of them, but the person put several. The IP address, I'm slowly getting somewhere, it's still taking too long." Mouse spoke looking up at them, avoiding his second question the best he could. "I'm sorry, I'm trying.."  
"Take it easy Mouse, it's okay. We know you are doing the best as fast as you can." Jay nodded. "What about your contact?"  
"Delta isn't sure if they want to get involved with the police." Mouse awkwardly said, looking away from Jay. "I'm still trying, I'll get them to help."   
"Delta?" Adam asked.   
"It's their name, yeah.." Mouse wasn't making eye contact with anyone. His face grew a little pink. "I'm going to try and get them..." He quickly stood up and ran down the stairs without another word.   
"I see why he is call Mouse now." Erin smiled. "He was being very cryptic about this Delta person."   
"Yeah, he was wasn't he?" Jay nodded, he went over to Mouse's computer equipment and sat in his chair. "He left his phone behind." He picked it up and saw the messages with Delta.  
"Mouse, you aren't actually asking me to help the police out are you? Have you lost your mind, I can't Mouse, I'm sorry, I can't help you."  
"Come on Delta, you owe me one. This is super important, and I can't do it by myself, I need your help, you the second best computer expert I know."   
"Second best. You're kidding me right? Whose the first?" Delta asked.   
"Mighty Mouse, anyways you owe me for helping you out last summer three times, I'm only asking for one time." Reading that made Jay laugh a little, he realized he shouldn't  be reading Mouse's conversations. He put Mouse's phone back down on the desk. He looked up to see everyone starring at him. "What?" He asked with a grin.  
"Stop snooping around in his stuff." Erin said with a small grin.   
"I'm not snooping." Jay insisted.   
"Yeah, what are you doing then?" Erin asked.   
"Just... Snooping.." Jay said with a small grin, he moved away from Mouse's station. "Mouse is hiding something though, he's never that cryptic, especially with me."   
"I'm sure we will find out later, if he brings in Delta."  
"What I'm confused about is, how is he going to contact this Delta guy without his phone?" Adam asked. "He was contacting him through the phone, so.."  
"Good question." Jay nodded. "From what I saw, he doesn't want to help."   
"Let's hope Mouse can change his mind, there's so much that needs done from the computer side and Mouse is the only one that knows how to do it all." Kevin said, standing up from his desk. "Let's go make sure, they didn't take any of our paper files, make sure it was still all scanned onto the computers."   
"I'm with you." Adam stood up and followed him out of the main room, leaving just Jay and Erin.   
"Why do you think Mouse is hiding something from you?" Erin asked Jay.   
"I can just tell." Jay said, turning to her. "Maybe we should go help Adam and Kev."   
"Actually I'm going to try and contact a CI of my own, just in case Mouse's guy doesn't come through for him." Erin said, walking away towards her desk.   
"You have a contact as well?" Jay asked with a grin. "Interesting."   
"Why is that interesting?" Erin asked, not following. "It will just be are back up guy."   
"Alright." Jay nodded, he went to help Adam and Kevin check their files.


	4. "Delta, you owe me."

"Delta, I need your help." Mouse said, speaking into the pay phone line. "I've never asked you for anything before."   
"I know you haven't, but Mouse this is a lot to ask of me. They could arrest me afterwards. I'm a hacker."   
"They aren't going to arrest you. I promise, you will be able to walk away free afterwards." Mouse spoke, looking around the area as he spoke. "Del, this is super important, lots of lives of good people are at risk if I can't stop these things. I can not do it by myself."   
"Okay, promise me that I will walk when we are done."   
"I promise. Jay is in this unit, He'll keep my word." Mouse explained. "I promise Delta."   
"Alright, where do I go?"   
"Come to the station, go to the back and I'll let you inside." Mouse smiled with relief.   
"I'll be there in ten."   
"Delta."   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you." Mouse smiled a little as he spoke.   
"Just don't let me get arrested."   
Mouse hung up and quickly ran back to the police station, he went straight for the back door and leaned against the brick wall for Delta, it hadn't even been 5 minutes.   
"I'm trusting you Mouse." Delta said, walking up to him.   
"That's all I ask." Mouse smiled once he saw her. "This is safer then anything I helped you out with."   
"Maybe for you Mousey, let's go before someone sees me near the police nest." Delta smiled, pushing him inside the building, and jumping inside right after him. She pushed him up against the wall forcefully, she rubbed her hands through his hair, and slowly kissed him on the lips.   
Mouse was taken a little off guard but he closed his eyes and kissed her back, he smacked the baseball hat off her head, so he could run his fingers through her red hair. "I've got your back Del." He said pulling away and opening his eyes.   
"Okay." Delta smiled brightly at him.   
"Oh and this." Mouse kissed her quickly one last time. "Stays between us."   
"Deal." Delta hugged him then bent down to pick up her baseball hat and placed it on her head again. "  
"I mean it." Mouse mumbled as he lead the way out of the room, towards the hall.   
"Shut up Mouse, I wouldn't say anything." Delta grinned, following after Mouse quickly, didn't want to get left behind or lost. "So, I get to met the famous Jay Halstead?"   
"Yes, now shut up and come on." Mouse said, letting go of her hand as they went up the stairs, and through the gate. Lucky for Mouse, Sergeant Platt wasn't at the desk.   
"Mouse, any luck on your contact?" Sergeant Voight asked, with this whole unit in the room.   
Mouse slowed down a little, he didn't expect everyone to be there. "Uh, yes?" He turned around to Delta. "Um."   
Delta slowly walked up next to Mouse, standing extremely close to him. "Yo..." She awkwardly said, everyone was starring at her.   
Mouse lead the way up the rest of the stairs, and stood near his desk, Delta followed next to him. "This is my...Contact, Delta."   
Jay looked at Mouse with a grin, the turned to Delta. "Hey." He nodded a hello at her.   
"Hey, I'm guessing you are Jay?" Delta said, looking over at him.  
"Mouse get us the IP address, the person that did this, just do it all." Sergeant Voight said, walking back into his office.   
"Yes Sir." Mouse nodded, turning to Delta. "Did you happen to bring you laptop in that magical bag of yours?"   
"Of course, stupid." Delta said, turning her attention back to Mouse.  
"Let's get started then." Mouse said, moving to his computer equipment, he sat down in his chair. "You still good with cracking firewalls?"   
"The best." Delta said, pulling her laptop out of her bag and setting it up on the floor next to Mouse's desk. "Send it over and I'll get through it."   
"Done."   
Adam turned to Jay and Antonio. "Not a he." He whispered. Jay and Antonio grinned.   
"Jay, let's go talk to the witness." Antonio said, leading the way.   
"Right behind you." Jay nodded, following right behind him, into the room.   
"Hey Randal, this is Detective Jay Halstead." Antonio spoke as they entered the room. "Can you tell us what you saw?"  
"I was just jogging, I saw this girl walking across the street, and out of nowhere a big truck came out and hit her. I saw the truck stop, I figured he was going to go and help her but he hit her a couple times. I saw him pull up her dress and..." Randal spoke, shaking a little. "I saw him unzip his pants and rape the poor girl."   
Jay nodded, that matched what Isabella had said, almost to a T. "You didn't try and help her?"   
"I, I froze." Randal said, looking up at Jay. "I couldn't more. I was terrified."   
"You were terrified, that poor girl won't ever be able to walk again. She devastated." Jay spoke loudly. "You could have saved her from getting raped."   
"I'm sorry, I thought he might try and hurt me if I did something. So I ran off." Randal cried. "I'm sorry."   
"Yeah, well you should be." Jay growled. "Did you see what the man looked like, the trucks licenses plate, anything?"   
"I saw what he looked like, but I didn't see the license plate." Randal said. "I'm sorry."   
Jay nodded and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Antonio. "One second." Jay heard him said to the I Witness.   
"You good?" He asked Jay.   
"He could've done something. He just left her there." Jay growled. "He could of saved Isabella a lot of grief and suffering."  
"I know, it makes me mad too but he did see the guy." Antonio nodded. "I'll finish this, I'll try and get a sketch of the man."   
"Alright." Jay nodded, walking away from him and the room. He was so mad that Randal didn't even try to help Isabella out, he just fled because he was scared for himself. Jay went back into the main room with all their desks.   
"Freaking witness saw it all go down and didn't do anything to help Isabella." Jay growled, mainly to Erin, but most of the room heard. "He watched her get raped, and was too scared to do anything.."   
"Whose Isabella?" Delta asked Mouse from the floor near Mouse, not looking up from her laptop screen. "She was raped?"   
"Isabella is a victim in violent hit and run plus attack." Mouse whispered to her from his desk.   
"Oh." Delta said, looking over at him. "You left out a lot Mousey. How does she fit into the firewalls and computer stuff?"   
"We aren't completely sure about that yet. We are still working that out." Mouse spoke looking over at Delta.   
"But it's all the same case, right?" Delta asked, a little behind but she was catching up quickly. "Or is this two or three different cases?"   
"I'm not sure." Mouse said. "I could be forgetting something that explains it but I'm really not sure. "   
"Isabella, is she okay?" Delta asked, looking up at Mouse.   
"She's alive, but she won't ever be able to walk again." Mouse said, looking back at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about this bring back bad memories ."   
"It's okay Mouse." Delta said, looking back to her laptop. "Clary is doing alright now."   
"How's the firewall going?" Mouse asked, trying to get her mind off of her little sister.   
"I've got through four of the but, they keeping coming, someone really doesn't want the IP address found. I can't get through any of the firewalls on the files that are being sent, I managed to put a delay on them, so I slowed it done a little bit."   
"Okay. Good idea on the delay." Mouse nodded.   
"What are you even doing?" Delta asked, turning to him.   
"Yo Mouse, I've got a finger print for you to run." Kevin said, walking over to him and handed him a file. "We think it belongs to the person that took the files off of the computer."   
"How do you know it's not mine or one of ours?" Mouse asked.   
"We watched the video footage, he took off his gloves to make a phone call, then he pressed a key on the keyboard. So its have to be his." Kevin said.   
"Alright, I'm on it." Mouse nodded and turned to Delta. "That's what I'll be doing."   
"Shut up." Delta grinned. "Looks like I'm pulling all of your weight."   
"Uhuh." Mouse spoke, through a pen at her. "Just get past the firewalls."   
"What do you think I'm doing over here, baking cake?"   
"You know, I don't appreciate the sass." Mouse mumbled.   
"Nor do I." Delta replied, she felt weird looks from the detectives in the room.   
"Just make it snappy." Mouse said, as he scanned in the finger print into the computer, and searched for a match in the databases.   
"That's what I'm doing." Delta mumbled. "Have a you gotten a hit off the fingerprint yet?"  
"Still working on it, so far no hits.." Mouse said, spinning around to look at her.   
"Looks like the you can cancel your contact meet.." Jay whispered to Erin. "Do they seem closer then just contacts?"   
"Yeah, I guess a little, maybe just flirty." Erin said looking over at mouse and Delta. "You haven't heard anything about her before?"   
"Nope." Jay said. "Not once."   
"We need to find a connection between Isabella's attack and our stolen files." Erin said, moving back onto the case. "Is her attacker the one that stole our files? Are these two different cases that we just thing are the same case?"   
"Yea.." Jay nodded. "Okay, let's go over the this again. 20 minutes after our files were stolen, Isabella gets attacked, a few miles away from the station. We know the same color and build of truck from the traffic cams but we weren't able to get the license plate number off of any of the cameras because they have some paint making it blurry in the camera lens."   
"It may not be connected." Erin spoke, nodding. "Why after getting away with stealing sensitive police information and communication data, along with our CI files, and our own personal files, why would he stop and attack Isabella?"   
"I guess we can't automatically assume that this is the same guy. Time line adds up though, and it looking like the same truck, with the same paint on the license plate.. I don't see two people having the same truck in the same color and with the license plate paint.." Jay said.   
"I guess that is our only connection right now." Erin nodded. "I hope they can do what they need to in time." She was looking at Mouse and Delta.  
"Me too." Jay nodded, he believed in mouse though. "If she's as good as Mouse is, they should be fine.."   
"Okay." Erin said.   
"I got an ID back on the finger print." Mouse called to everyone. "It belongs to a Smith Lend, he has a shady record, a couple arrests, petty stuffy, he has been accused of sexual assault in the past, he lives near by where Isabella was attacked, he also drives a black truck. Seems he has some technical knowledge as well. This could be our guy."   
"Send us the address." Jay nodded as he put on his jacket. "Come on, let's pick him up."   
"Let's go." Adam nodded.  
Jay, Erin, Kevin and Adam went to the address, and found Smith Lend entering his home, he saw them all and started to run.   
"Police stop." Adam yelled, they all chased after him, they ran for a couple minutes but Jay tackled him to the ground.  
"You're coming with us." Jay growled in his ear.   
"I didn't do anything man." Smith mumbled painfully.   
"Uhuh.." Jay pulled him up to his feet and pushed him up against the gate near them, and placed handcuffs on his hands. 


	5. "Mouse, calm down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in months. My job has been exhausting me, so I'm sorry! I will try and update more.

"Come on man, I didn't hurt anyone or do anything.. I have rights." Smith said sitting in the interrogation room, looking into the glass mirror.   
"The right to remain silent." Alvin said entering the room with Voight.   
"We have your fingerprints on our computer keyboard, you did good until you forgot to wipe the keyboard off one last time." Voight mumbled.   
"Okay, I had to take your stuff, I'm being blackmailed, they have my family... They made me do it, they said they were going to kill them if I didn't."   
"Who?" Alvin asked, he could see a shark tank tattoo on his arm up by his shoulder, like Isabella described.  
"I don't know their names."   
"And the girl.."   
Smith laughed. "I got you guys, no one made me do it." Smith grinned. "Oh the girl, that was all me.."   
Voight smacked Smith in the face. "You paralyzed that poor girl." Smacking him again harder. "Can you stop the files from getting delivered?"   
"Yes, but I won't." Smith grinned.   
Voight kicked him out of the chair. "Lock this piece of shit up." He said to Alvin as he walked out of the room.  
"Son of a bitch." Erin cracked her knuckles.   
"I'll deal with him, Erin go talk to Isabella. Halstead and Ruzek, I want you to take Mouse to Smiths house, try and stop the files from getting delivered."  
"On it." Jay nodded, he and Adam went over to Mouse and Delta.   
"Was it him?" Mouse asked, moving away from Delta a little.   
"Yes, you are coming with us." Jay said. "We are going to his house so you can stop the files from being sent."   
"I doubt that does anything but, okay we can try." Mouse said. "I think I should stay and work on the IP address though."   
"I can work on that." Delta said, standing up from the floor.   
"You need to work on the firewalls." Mouse said.  
"I can multi-task." Delta mumbled, looking at him. "You out of all people should know that." Her comment earned two weird glances from Jay and Adam.   
"Mouse, come on." Jay said. "Remember we are on a time schedule."   
"Delta is coming then." Mouse said, grabbing a couple things from his desk.   
"Mouse.." Adam mumbled.   
"Look, we can debate this all you want and waste time, or we can leave now and we will still have the same result. She's coming." Mouse said looking at them.  
"Alright." Jay said sending a smirk over to Adam. "Let's get going."   
"Thanks Mouse." Delta whispered to him with a small smile.  
"Come on." Mouse said as they followed Jay and Adam down the stairs. "Del, don't leave my side, okay?" he whispered to her as they walked.  
“Why?” Delta asked, as she carried her laptop, walking next to him.   
“Just do it.” Mouse spoke softly, looking at her. His sky blue eyes light up as he looked down at her. “Please.”  
“Okay.” Delta nodded, as they went through the gate and out of the stations door.   
“Jay..” Mouse called at him.   
“Yes?” Jay turned around to look at him as they continued walking.   
“I’m beginning to think that their are two people making these firewalls.” Mouse spoke quickly. “The codes are different.”   
“I was thinking the same thing actually.” Delta spoke. “If one person made all of these firewalls, and they are changing them to make it look like it is more then one, because some are stronger then others, some barely hold up for 3 seconds.”   
“Yeah.” Mouse nodded. “If one person did all of this they are super skilled, and they don’t want everyone to know it, or there are two or three other people writing the codes..”   
“Or it could be whoever is receiving the files..” Delta mumbled to herself but Mouse had heard her.   
“Yea, yea he could be adding firewalls to it as it sends.” Mouse nodded. “So the weak ones are probably Smith, and whoever is receiving them are setting the stronger ones...”   
“To keep people like us from stopping them..” Delta nodded.   
“Does this help us?” Adam asked, totally confused.   
“Maybe.” Delta spoke.   
“Most likely not but maybe.” Mouse added with a small smile.   
“Okay..” Adam mumbled, still not sure what they were talking about. “So..”   
“We will separate the two different codes and try and ID the creator of it and hopefully track the IP address.” Mouse said to Delta, not really paying attention to Adam.  
“I could do that a lot faster on my equipment..” Delta mumbled..   
“Fine.” Mouse said. “Go.”   
“Are you sure?” Delta asked. “I’ll come back..”   
“I know you will..” Mouse nodded. “Hurry.”   
“If I don’t come back?” Delta smirked, spoke quietly.   
“I know where you live.” He whispered. “Go ahead, please just hurry.”   
“I will.” Delta nodded and ran off ahead of the two Detectives and Mouse.  
“Where is she going?” Jay asked, confused turning to Mouse.   
“Don’t worry, she’s going to help still.” Mouse spoke catching up to him and Adam. “She has better equipment, a lot faster and better.”   
“Alright.” Jay nodded, looking over at him. “So.”   
“Delta?” Adam asked, with a small smirk.   
“Y-Yeah what about her?” Mouse asked, looking at the both of them.   
“How do you know her?” Adam asked.   
“I helped her out a couple times in the past.” Mouse smirked a little, avoiding eye contact with them. “Anyways, Smith he confessed?”   
“Yeah, in a way.” Jay nodded.   
“Isabella?” Mouse asked. “He..”  
“Yeah, it was him..” Adam spoke quietly..   
“I hope he suffers.” Mouse mumbled.   
“Me too.” Jay nodded.  
“Me three.”   
*5 hours later.*  
“Damn it.” Mouse shouted loudly at the computer screens. “This is getting us nowhere. There is nothing on here at all, he totally wiped everything from the computer drive. This is useless, and time wasting.”   
“There has to be something on there, it’s the computer that’s sending the files, isn’t it?” Adam asked, walking over to him. “There can’t just be nothing.”   
“Well, that’s what there is.” Mouse growled. “There has to be another device sending the files...Because this computer is a waste of space.”   
“That’s harsh.” Adam said, he could clearly see Mouse was frustrated and upset, with everything going on he understood why, Mouse had a lot on his shoulders. “What can I do?”   
“Find it.” Mouse said, turning to him. “Find an other computer or something.. A phone, A tablet. Just find something.”   
“I’ll try.” Adam nodded and walked around the house.   
“Auh.” Mouse got up and kicked the chair over causing a loud noise to fill the house. Jay walked into the room quickly. “It’s just me..”   
“What is it?” Jay asked, raising his eyebrows. “You good?”   
“No I’m not good, all of this.. I don’t have enough time, I’m out of time..I can only do some much and... There’s nothing here..” Mouse started spurting out so much at one time Jay could barely follow, but he knew Mouse for many many years, he learned to understand how to follow.   
“Buddy, it’s okay.” Jay said softly. “Just calm down.”   
“I can’t.. I don’t have time to calm down..”   
“You do.” Jay said, moving to him. “Take things one step at a time..”   
“Jay, you don’t get it.” Mouse said. “This program.. The whole thing..”   
“You are right, I don’t follow everything about the program, I hardly understand any of it, but you do. You will find a way to stop all of it. I know you will. You aren’t alone in this though.”   
“Delta, I know she’s helping..” Mouse mumbled. “Even with her it’s a lot.”   
“We are all helping out the best we can Mouse.” Jay sighed. “It’s not on you.”   
“I know.” Mouse said. “Find another computer, phone, whatever.. Just get me something. I’m going to see how Delta is doing with her side..”   
“Alright..” Jay smiled a little.   
“Don’t.” Mouse growled at him.   
“Fine.” Jay chuckled a little and left the room.   
“Mouse.” Delta called from outside the house. Mouse confusedly walked over and opened the door.   
“What the..” Mouse said shocked.


	6. "We lost our Mouse"

“I know.” Mouse said. “Find another computer, phone, whatever.. Just get me something. I’m going to see how Delta is doing with her side..”   
“Alright..” Jay smiled a little.   
“Don’t.” Mouse growled at him.  
“Fine.” Jay chuckled a little and left the room.   
“Mouse.” Delta called from outside the house. Mouse confusedly walked over and opened the door.   
“What the..”   
Delta was breathing hard and very pale. “Mouse, you’ve got to see this.”   
“What is it.” Mouse asked..  
“Not here.” Delta pulled him out of the house and pulled him onto her bike and drove off.   
“Del..” Mouse said, looking back at the house. “I can’t just leave them.”   
“Well you are going to have to for the time being.” Delta said. “This you’ll want to see.”   
“What is it?”   
“You’ll soon find out.” Delta said. “You are going to be happy.”   
“I better be.” Mouse smiled and kissed the side of her cheek. “Thank you for helping Delta..”   
“You were right.” She shouted at him as they rode quickly. “I did owe you many.”   
“You may be making them all up in one.” Mouse spoke loudly back to her over the wind.   
“Ha ha, as much as I wish it were, it doesn’t.” Delta said. “You’ve done so many things to help me out. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you Mouse.”   
“You are by helping me out today.” Mouse said, holding onto her tighter as they took a quick turn. “You have no idea how much this means.”   
*Back at the house*  
“Mouse, I found a..” Adam called as he went back to the room he was in. “Mouse? Jay?”   
“I’m in here. What did you find?” Jay entered quickly.   
“Laptop..” Adam mumbled as he looked around. “Where’d Mouse go?”   
“Good question..” Jay said, pulling out his phone, and called Mouse’s phone.   
“Ring Ring, Ring Ring.” The sound of Mouse’s phone filled the room. Jay and Adam both looked over and saw the phone buzzing on the side of the table.   
“Mouse.” Jay called loudly.   
“Where the hell did he go?”   
“I don’t know..” Jay mumbled. “Last I heard he was going to speak with Delta, see how she was doing with whatever.”   
“Why would he leave for that though?” Adam asked, he looked out of the window and saw that the truck was still in the drive way. “He didn’t take the truck..”   
“Great..”   
“We lost our Mouse.” Adam sighed. “What do we do now?”   
“Let’s take the Laptop and head back to the station.” Jay said sighing, as he looked around the room a little for a note or some hint to where his buddy went. “He’ll find his way back somehow.”   
“Alright.” Adam nodded, he packed up and followed Jay outside the house and inside the truck, Jay was actually the one driving. Adam could see a little grin on his face to be behind the wheel for once. “Lindsay doesn’t let you drive enough.”   
“You’re telling me.” Jay nodded.   
*Back at the station*  
“Hey, where’s Mouse?” Kevin asked, looking over at Jay and Adam as they jogged up the steps towards him and the other detectives.   
“He um.” Adam tried to figure out what to say but Jay spoke over him, trying to help out a bit.  
“He went to track down Delta. She went to run down a lead, that’s all we know so far though. He should meet us back here sometime.” Jay said.   
“He understands that we don’t have much time, right?” Voight asked, as he walked out of the office. “We can’t have him distracted by some girl..”   
“Serge, Mouse understands fully that we don’t have much time left.” Jay said, sticking up for his friend. “He will get it done.”   
“He better.” Voight mumbled as he walked back inside his office.   
“He will.” Jay said again, he had full faith in his best friend. He knew Mouse could get the job done, even with how stressed he is at the moment. Jay knew he could do it.   
“What do we do until Mouse returns?” Erin asked. “Did you find anything at the house?”   
“Yea, A laptop but Mouse needs to look over it.”   
“I’ll do that.” Delta said running up the stairs towards them. “Mouse, is.. Is doing something way more important.”   
“Where is he?”   
“That information is not needed.” Delta said, rolling up her sleeves.   
“We don’t have time for this. Where is Mouse?” Jay growled annoyed.   
“He is doing what he is suppose to. Do you want me to find out what’s on the laptop or not? Because I can just leave. I’m only doing this for Mouse so.” Delta rolled her eyes.   
“What is he doing?” Adam asked.   
“He’s finishing up some computer stuff, we should know soon where the files are being sent too. Okay, now shut up and let me work on something.” Delta said.   
“Here.” Jay handed her the laptop they had found at the house. “See if you can find anything, it could be the computer sending the files over.”   
“Doubtful.” Delta said, looking at the laptop as she went over to Mouse’s desk and sat down in his chair and placed the old laptop on the desk.   
“Why do you say that?” Kevin asked from his desk.   
“This piece of shit wouldn’t be able to run any good programs from the looks of it. It’s old and half broken.” Delta said, as she started it up. “But I guess it would have been looked past by others looking for it. Most hackers wouldn’t use something so small and bad for this type of thing.”   
“Let us know what you find.” Jay nodded and went down the stairs as he got a phone call.   
“I will let Mouse know if I find something.. He’s the only one I trust..” Delta mumbled to herself but it seemed everyone had heard her.   
Jay was stopped by Mouse running up the stairs out of breath. “Dude..”   
“I found out where the files are being sent to.. Well Del did but I kind of..”   
“We..” Delta said, standing up once she saw him.   
Mouse nodded. “We found out where they are going. I have the IP address.”  
“Good. Where is it? Who is it?”   
“I’ll have that information on your phones in a couple seconds.” Delta said for Mouse.   
“His name is Rhett Toms, he apparently has a big hate for the PD, and anyone that works for/with them.” Mouse said, walking up the rest of the steps. “Aren’t you going to answer that?” he asked jay. His phone was still ringing.   
Jay turned it off and went over to him. “It can wait.”   
“Smith was working with him.” Mouse spoke to everyone. “They have been emailing about it for a long while. I would have called you but..”   
Jay handed him his phone. “Yeah.”   
“I’ll tell Voight.” Erin said, knocking on his office door before walking inside.   
“Look.” Delta said to Mouse, pointing at the laptop’s screen.   
“Shit.” Mouse said, typing quickly several things into the keyboard. Delta tried to move out of his way a little more but his arms were kind of around her shoulders so she couldn’t. “Not good, not good.”   
“What is it?” Adam asked, looking over at them.   
“Shh.” Delta said. “Let him focus.”   
Mouse growled as he slammed the laptop shut. “Dammit.” Back up away from the desk.   
“You tried.” Delta said sighing.   
“It was coded to erase everything on the laptop.” Mouse said to Jay. “We just lost everything that was on it.”   
“So it was the laptop sending the files?” Alvin asked.   
“Yes.” Delta nodded. “The only way to cancel the files from getting to Rhett is from his side.”   
“Depending on how he has his system set up.” Mouse nodded. “He may be the only one that can get onto his computer. From the stuff I’ve seen already, he must have some pretty good locks.”   
“So when the laptop deleted everything, it didn’t stop the transfer?” Kevin asked.   
“No.” Mouse said. “It’s hard to explain. I need to get to Rhett’s computer, but we can’t just storm inside.. We’ll need him..”   
“Undercover is the best bet we have at the moment then.” Antonio said, nodding. “We’ll have to have some guys from tech.”   
“No.” Mouse said quickly. “I am doing it.”


	7. "Thanks babe."

“Mouse, you aren’t..” Sergeant Voight began to speak but was surprisingly cut off by Mouse.   
“Sir.” Mouse spoke. “With all due respect.. I already know how to do what needs done, those guys are smart but they don’t know all of what we know.. I can do it.”   
“Mouse..” Delta said sadly. “You could get yourself killed. You know Rhett Toms is very dangerous from his record..”  
“Delta..” Mouse sighed looking at her.   
“Okay.” Sergeant Voight nodded. “I agree that you are our best. But I can’t send you in there alone. Halstead will be with you.”   
“Mouse..” Delta whispered. “Let me help, bring me.”   
“No.” Mouse whispered back to her. “You’ve done enough! Thank you.”  
“Mouse, can I have a word with you.” Delta said, walking away from the others. “Alone.”   
Mouse looked at Sergeant Voight, whom nodded. Mouse quickly walked after her. “Del.”   
“Let them send in an other tech..” Delta said.  
“Del. I need to do this.”   
“Why? You could get yourself killed.” Delta said, looking up at him. “After everything you’ve been through, why do you keep doing stuff that puts your life in danger? Rangers, I get that. You were fighting for something, something you believed in. But this...”  
“This is worth it Del.” Mouse said. “These files, they could put my friends lives at risk.. Jay’s life.. All of our CI’s, they’ll have everyone's personal files here.. It’s.. It’s worth risking my life for Del.”   
“Not to me..” Delta had tears falling down her face. “Please.. Don’t do this.. If, If Rhett finds out that you are working for the Police, he, he will kill you..”   
“I am going to be okay. Jay will have my back.” Mouse said. “I don’t plan on having my cover blown. Delanie, It will be okay..”   
“You better come back to me..” Delta removed the tears from her face. “You are all I got.. I can’t lose you..”   
“You aren’t going to.” Mouse grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.   
“You better be right.” Delta said, clearing her throat, and walking away from him, she past the rest of the detectives as she walked down the stairs, they all saw the tears on her face.   
Mouse sighed before rejoining his team.   
“Mouse.” Voight said. “Are you sure?”   
“I am sir.” Mouse nodded.  
“Okay.” Voight nodded. “How long do you need?”   
“I need to back stop Jay and I.” Mouse said.   
“How long will that take?”   
“I can get it done in 2 hours.”   
“Good. Meanwhile, Halstead will start to make contact.” Voight said. “Ruzek and Lindsey I want you to shadow them.”   
“Sure thing Serge!” Adam nodded.   
“Everyone else I want ready as back up a couple blocks back.” Sergeant Voight said. “Mouse, I want to talk to you before first.”   
“Yes sir..” Mouse nodded and walked towards him and inside his office.   
Voight closed the door and went over and sat up against the desk. “Are you sure you want to do this?”   
“Yes Sergeant.” Mouse nodded, he held his arms behind his back and stood straight up. “I know what needs to be done.. I am okay with the risks that are involved.”   
“You maybe okay with it but I’m not.” Sergeant said. “You are a part of this family now, that being said. I trust that you can do this, but I’m not sending you in there without a weapon.” Voight went over and pulled a gun out from his desk.   
“Sergeant..” Mouse shook his head. “I don’t need a weapon.”   
“I would feel better about this it you do.” Voight said. “Just for self defense.”   
“No thank you sir.” Mouse spoke. “I would rather not..”   
Voight looked into Mouse’s eyes and saw them darken a little. “Okay, but you don’t leave Halstead’s sight. He will be carrying so.”   
“I understand sir.” Mouse nodded.   
“Okay..” Sergeant Voight slowly nodded. “Go get you and Halstead back stopped.”   
“Yes Sir.” Mouse nodded and turned around then left the office.   
Mouse went over to his desk and sat down. He looked over and saw that his phone had lighten up, Delta’s name was showing up with a couple message bubbles.   
{Delta: Mouse, I am sorry I stormed out of there like that. I understand why you need to do this, but I don’t understand why you won’t let me help anymore. You begged and begged for my help and now that I’m offering it this time, you decline. I just don’t understand. You know my credit on the streets, I could get a meeting with Rhett and get close to him. You don’t need to risk you or Jay’s life for this. I can do it. I may know some people on the inside anyways. Just let me know.. I won’t do anything until I hear from you.}   
Mouse sighed as he read her message. {Mouse: Del, I don’t want you involved in this part because I don’t want you getting hurt. You have done enough, you already put yourself at risk by helping me this far.. I’m not allowing it to go any farther.}   
{Delta: Mouse, I am a better shot at getting close to Rhett then you are.}   
{Mouse: You are right, you are but I don’t care. No.}   
{Delta: Why are you willing to risk your life for it but not mine?}   
{Mouse: You know why. Enough of this, you aren’t doing this..}   
{Delta: Mouse..}   
{Mouse: Del, please.}   
{Delta: What if we do it together?}   
{Mouse: There is still to much risk involved for you}   
{Delta: I am willing to take the risk.}   
{Mouse: ...}   
{Delta: Please, let me help.. Like you said, I owe you.}   
{Mouse: Delta, why do you want to do this? Rhett is a nasty guy..}   
{Delta: Because you are doing it and I love you..}   
Mouse’s heart skipped a beat when he read her last message.  
{Delta: Let me help.}   
{Mouse: Okay, but you are not to leave my side or Jay’s... We stay together or no deal.}   
{Delta: Okay, thank you..}   
{Mouse: Come back to the station.}   
{Delta: On my way..}   
“Mouse, how’s it going?” Jay asked, looking over at him.   
“Huh?” Mouse looked up from his phone and at Jay. “Oh right yea, I’m working on it. Delta is joining us again...”   
“Dude..” Jay walked over to him. “She can’t.”   
“She knows some people on the inside, I was just going to have her get us a meeting, she won’t be going in..” Mouse quickly said. “I- I-I’m not letting her anywhere close Rhett Toms. Trust me.”   
“Does she know that?” Jay asked.   
“Not yet.” Mouse said, moving to start working on their back stopping. “Jay.. She doesn’t have the best rep with the police..”   
“I’ll make sure she walks afterwards.” Jay nodded. “How do you know her?”   
“That’s a long story.. You know that time I was arrested?”   
“Which time?” Jay joked. “Yeah.”   
“We meant in jail.. I helped her out many times, so she owed me some help..” Mouse said.  
“How come I haven’t heard about her before?” Jay asked looking down at him. “Something you don’t want me to know?”   
“A lot of the stuff I can’t really tell you about.” Mouse said. “Like I said, we are both good at hacking and I was better at some stuff then she was.. So, I gave her a hand on a few jobs.”   
“You two are more then contacts aren’t you?” Jay asked with a small grin. “You too have something..”   
“Yeah, I guess.” Mouse said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her, I wanted too but..”   
“Nah, I get it.” Jay said, he know understood why Mouse was hiding it from him. “You don’t have to tell me everything.”   
“I wanted too.” Mouse said. “It’s just she and the police aren’t on best terms.”   
“Who isn’t?” Delta asked as she walked up towards them from the stairs.   
“Old CI.” Jay said calmly. “Where did you go?”   
“What’s it to you?”   
“Just curious..” Jay grinned. “Mouse, back stop quickly.”   
“I will.” Mouse nodded and pulled up a chair for Delta.   
“What can I do?” Delta asked as she sat down next to him.   
“Get Halstead and I a meeting with your contact.” Mouse said, looking at her kindly. “You aren’t coming with us.”   
“Why not Mouse?”   
“Because I love you too and I don’t want you getting killed because of me.” Mouse said, he knew everyone must’ve heard what he said to her.   
“Okay.” Delta nodded, with a smile. “Okay, the guy’s name is Jimmy. He owes me a favor so I’ll get him to get you a meeting with Rhett Toms, I know they’ve done a couple jobs together and tha Rhett trust Jimmy.”  
“Thank you.” Mouse smiled as he went back to back stopping Jay and himself.   
“If you don’t come back to me, I’m going to be pissed as hell.” Delta said, not looking away from her phone as she texted Jimmy. “I can’t have you dying on me.”   
“Everything is going to be okay Del.” Mouse said as he typed quickly on his computer. “You aren’t losing me.”   
“I better not because if I do, I’ll kill you.”   
That comment made Mouse chuckle a little. “Do you trust this Jimmy guy?”   
“Enough.” Delta admitted. “He’s okay, I’ve know him for a year or two. I know he comes through on his favors though.”   
“Alright.” Mouse said.   
“You will met with Jimmy tonight under the Emerson’s bridge.” Delta said. “He won’t bring Rhett until he mets you first and finds out why you want to met Rhett.. So you’ll have to figure out a play on that part.”   
“Don’t worry, that’s why I’m back stopping us as criminals.” Mouse explained.   
“You could just use your own record then.” Delta joked with a smirk, though she said it way to loud, everyone in the room was looking at them. “I was joking..”   
“Anyways, I got that part down.” Mouse said.   
“Okay.” Delta nodded. “Do you need help back stopping?”   
“If you want to help you can.” Mouse said.   
“What are your names going to be?” Delta asked, as she helped out a little.   
“Halstead is Miller Nightington, and mine is Clint James.” Mouse told her. “I didn’t pick them..”   
“Clearly Clint.” Delta giggled. “Okay, I’ll back stop you.”   
“Again thank you for helping out.”   
“Stop thanking me, Mouse.” Delta said. “Get to typing.”   
*An hour and a half later.*   
“Mouse, are you done?” Sergeant Voight asked.   
“Just finished Sir.” Mouse said, standing up. “We are backstopped.”   
“Good enough?”   
“If they search us, I got us protected. It’s like we are actually them and not us.” Mouse said, his words didn’t make much sence but they understood what he meant.   
“Alright.” Sergeant Voight nodded. “Halstead and Mouse, head out to meet this Jimmy guy, Ruzek and Dawson I want you to shadow them tonight, don’t get seen.”   
“Yes sir.” Adam nodded.   
“Let’s go.” Jay said to Mouse.   
“Are you carrying?” Mouse asked, which earned a weird worried look for Delta.   
“I am.” Jay nodded.   
“Mouse..” Delta grabbed his arm. “Jimmy isn’t.”   
“It’s just in case he brings others.” Jay said.   
“He’s not going to, Jimmy trusts me and he wouldn’t betray me and trap you guys. He’s not like that.” Delta said. “Please don’t hurt him.”   
“We aren’t going to.” Mouse said.   
“If need be we will have to.” Jay said. “But I will remember what you said.”   
“We won’t hurt him.” Mouse repeated and pushed Jay down towards the steps. “See you later.”   
Delta kissed Mouse’s cheek really quick and ran down the stairs. “I’ll be in contact still.”   
Adam nodded as he opened the gate for her, he had a smirk on his face.   
“Mouse, we aren’t going to trust this guy because she..”   
“I know.” Mouse said. “I know.”   
“Okay.” Jay nodded and patted his back. “Let’s go.”   
“Yeah.” Mouse nodded and they made their way to Mouse’s truck. “Looks more real then taking your police truck.”   
“Yea yea.” Jay nodded.   
“Here.” Mouse tossed him the keys. “Since Erin doesn’t let you drive.”   
Jay rolled his eyes. “Thanks babe.”   
“Would you two shut up and drive already.” Adam said through the ear wigs.


	8. "I'm driving now."

Jay drove to the Emerson bridge, him and Mouse jumped out and walked down towards the water, they could see a guy standing near the water, he had a gun in the back of his pants.  
“Jimmy?” Mouse called as they walked. “Del said you would be here.”  
“Delta..” Jimmy turned around and walked towards them. “What do you want with Rhett Toms?”  
“First off I’m Clint and this is Miller.” Mouse spoke. “We heard about the files he stole from the Police Department.”  
“And?”  
“We want in.” Jay said, following what Mouse was doing.  
“What do you mean you want in?” Jimmy asked.  
“Rhett got CI files and the PD’s personal files.. We want to know about some of those..” Mouse said. “You know, take them out before they take us down?”  
“I see.” Jimmy said. “Delta didn’t say anything about you hating the PD.”  
“That’s why we are meeting, isn’t it?” Mouse asked. “Look, we are tired of the PD thinking they can do whatever they want, and the people on the streets helping them take us down.. They need to be silenced, if you know what I mean.”  
“I get what you are saying.” Jimmy nodded with a grin. “I agree but I’m not sure Rhett will.”  
“He wants to deal with all of them himself?” Mouse asked, looking over at Jay for a short second, he could see he was worrying Jay a little with his act.  
“I’ll get you a meeting because Delta sent you to me. If she sends you, I can trust you.” Jimmy said. Shaking their hands. “Alright, tomorrow at 6 meet back here, I’ll try and get Rhett to meet with you but if not it’ll just be me.”  
“Alright, thanks man.” Mouse nodded. “Nice to meet you finally, Delta’s told me a bit about how you work. You are a legend.”  
Jimmy laughed. “Not as much as a legend as Delta is. Damn she is good.”  
“No kidding.” Mouse grinned. “See you later man.”  
“Yea man.” Jimmy said as he walked off.  
Jay looked at Mouse oddly.  
“What?”  
“You should do undercover work more often.” Jay said. “You are good.”  
“Let’s go.” Mouse said as they walked back up the hill.  
“Really, I’m impressed.” Jay grinned again.  
Mouse pulled the keys from his hands and shoved him a little. “I’m driving.”  
Jay sighed and rolled his head back. "Come on man!"  
"Shut up." Mouse growled a little playfully. "Get in."  
Jay and Mouse jumped in the truck and closed their doors. "What do you think Rhett will say? Do you think he'll actually agree to our deal?"  
"You can never be sure with deals like this, but since Delta has such an in with these guys, It will help." Jay answered. "I don't really know how this is going to turn out.."  
"Have you heard anything about Isabella? Is she doing okay?"  
"She's holding in there, walking is out of the picture for now but you never know with PT, so there's hope in the future." Jay told him. "Ruzek, we are heading back to the station, just met us there."  
"Copy."  
Jay took his ear piece out and put it in the little case, Mouse handed him his to put back as well. "Jay, Delta isn't getting involved, not more then she already is."  
Jay looked at him.  
"I don't care if she says, she's not getting more involved." Mouse spoke, his voice was strong. "I won't let it."  
"I hear you."  
"Delta's strong, and she can handle herself, yes. But I can't loose her if something were to happen, she means too much to me.." Mouse admitted. "Please, just promise me you aren't going to ask her anything.."  
"I won't." Jay nodded, he was happy Mouse was opening up to him about her. "I'm glad you have her."  
"I will do whatever but Delta stays on the sidelines."  
"Okay Mouse, she's out of the picture." Jay nodded once again. "I hear you."  
"Good." Mouse drove off. "Thanks.."  
"Let's just go back to the station, we'll get with the others and go from there. Hopefully Jimmy comes back with a good answer for us, otherwise.."  
"We will figure it out." Mouse nodded. "I can slow down the sending, but that will only save us a few hours, so.."  
Jay nodded. "Do whatever you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a short chapter, I promise the next couple will be longer!


End file.
